


The Choice

by cosmea



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, from tumblr, i dont rlly like it but this is my archive of writing uwu, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmea/pseuds/cosmea
Summary: you have an important decision to make - mammon or lucifer? shopping or dinner?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	The Choice

You aren’t quite sure how you got into this predicament.

Lucifer had one of your arms firmly tucked around his own and Mammon was pulling your other hand to tug you away from Lucifer. If you had to describe it, the situation was similar to children fighting over their favourite toy. No, not _toy._ You felt more like a _ragdoll_ being ripped apart at the seams.

“Hey, hey–“ You protested, unable to shake free out of either of their grasp.

“Tell ‘im! I asked ya to go to the shops with me first!” Mammon cut you off, using his free hand to point accusingly at Lucifer as he continued. “Ya can’t just steal them away from me now! They even _agreed_ –“

“Too bad, scummy Mammon. I promised them I’d buy them dinner as a reward for helping me weeks ago, and I’ve only just became available to do so now. I _obviously_ have priority.” Mammon scoffed, before looking to you helplessly for confirmation.

“I- It’s true, he _did_ say that, Mammon. But it was more of a demand than a request…” You trailed off, your cheeks flushing. You’d forgotten all about it until five minutes ago, when Lucifer had strolled over to you and Mammon, who were getting ready to go on a shopping spree. And somehow… It turned into this _mess._

Mammon’s eyes widened, and he turned his head away, clumsily shoving his sunglasses up his nose bridge with the back of his hand. “W- Well! Ya gotta decide, now then! Who’d ya wanna go out with, stupid Lucifer, or the Great Mammon?!” He glanced back at you with pleading eyes, and you knew, deep down, his heart would be shattered if you picked Lucifer over him. Your gaze travelled over to Lucifer; whose grip tightened around your arm. His eyes narrowed and a pained look flashed across his expression before his features smoothed out again. Of course, you realised, that choosing someone other than him would damage his pride. He’d never let you live it down.

You hesitated for a couple seconds, before you blurted out, “Both!”

“Huh?” Mammon’s jaw slackened.

“I can’t choose between you. Can’t we… Can’t we just go out together? I’d like to spend time with both of you!”

Before the two could turn down that offer, you widened your eyes in an innocent, puppy-like way. Tugging on both of their arms as you spoke again. “ _Please_?” 

They never could say ‘no’ to you.

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but hhhhhhhh do whatever u want i'm super dead fgbkdjbjdk  
> i've got writer's block so i'm just. dead.


End file.
